<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cannabaceae by Cheemingwan9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912637">Cannabaceae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9'>Cheemingwan9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's The Division, ハートキャッチプリキュア! | Heartcatch Precure!, ヒーリングっど♥プリキュア | Healin' Good Pretty Cure (Anime), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs are Bad, Heart Flowers really say a lot about a person's background, Implied Drug Use, Implied Rehab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Healin' Good PreCure: Extremis Malis, Extrema Remedia universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042584</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cannabaceae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical day for Tsubomi Hanasaki aka Cure Blossom and also known as the Bloody Sakura and the Inheritor, some poor schmuck got her wilting Heart Flower taken from her by the Outcast puppets of the Byogens and used to create a Desertrian and that while on the way with Erika Kurumi aka Cure Marine while on the way to respond to a Desertrian sighting,they had a run in with a Riker mob looking to settle some old scores.</p><p>Said Riker mob got their drug-addled and psychopathic brains becoming the flowers that blooms in the cold pavement courtesy of some 5.56x45mm and 9x19mm ammo , a Seeker Mine, an Oxidiser warhead from a Chem Launcher, generous use of the Flower Tacts as bludgeons and PreCure-strength enhanced punches and kicks by the Pretty Cures.</p><p>They managed to track down the Desertrian who managed to possess a bong and luckily for them, they had respirators (Blossom and Marine possess respirators/gasmasks  as part of their kit to operate in contaminated environments and in the case of Blossom, to protect her from the fumes from her Oxidiser Chem Launcher) to render them immune to the noxious hallucinogens given out by the Desertrian, the Desertrian was soon purified and the Heart Flower returned to it's rightful owner. Tsubomi glared at the Heart Flower she was currently inspecting and her expression changed from stoic to almost scowling.</p><p>"Miss, with all due respect. I am recommending,no I am ordering you by my status as a public servant accorded to me as a PreCure by the Blackstone Act of 2031 to please get into a court ordained rehab programme as soon as possible. I can tell by your Heart Flower that you have been doing drugs and it will get your ass busted by the cops if they catch you in the act of taking drugs." Cure Blossom implored to the civilian who bowed her head in shame about her drug habit being found out. It was stated by the PreCures that those Cures who protect the Tree of Hearts can see into a person's background and character based on their Heart Flower and that what Tsubomi saw in that civilian was a drug addict who seriously needs to go into rehab before her condition gets her into more trouble with the law.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>